Cosmo City, Cosmoplay
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Cosmoplay | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 14.8 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 123549 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} City of Cosmo (Traditional Chinese / Japanese: 天京, romanization Tenkei, lit. "Capital of the Sky", 2014 population 123,549) is the capital city of the Regional Municipality of Cosmoplay in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. It is also the largest city by population in the autonomous country. The city is home to the Cosmoplay Region Assembly Building, where the seat of Cosmoplay Region is located. The City of Cosmo is the largest city in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas lacking an internal controlled-access freeway. History Geography Cosmo City is located on the western shores of the Cosmoplay River, approximately midway between the river's headwaters and Ku Sze Yiu Bay. The city centre is approximately 19 km upstream from Port Run's Capitol City. Under the Border Compromise Scheme introduced in 2014, a 34.5 hectare plot of land in northern Cosmo City is ceded to Port Run in exchange for a stronger business partnership between the two territories. Cityscape The urban areas are concentrated to the east and the west shores of the Cosmoplay River. There is the Cosmoplay River Valley Country Park, which is a large country park forming a conservative area of a radius of 2 km around the river. Transportation The city is one of the two core cities of the Cosmo-Sakura Metropolitan Area, the largest metropolitan area in the autonomous country, home to over three-quarters of the regional population. It is also the largest metropolitan area in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas where there is no controlled-access freeway. As the metro grows larger, traffic problem is becoming a growing concern to many residents. The local council, jointly with the neighbouring City of Sakura - Chihoshi, had approved the construction of the Cosmoplay River Valley Expressway, which is to be completed by 2016. Demographics The September 2014 census indicates that the population of the city is 123,549. Most residents' mother language is Japanese, and thus is a political hub for the Japanese population. (Port Run) Madawaska |Northeast = (Port Run) Mai Po SIA |East = Canopy Hills |Southeast = Sakura - Chihoshi |South = Sakura - Chihoshi |Southwest = Concord City |West = Galini Pie City |Northwest = (Port Run) Wanikit }} Category:Cosmoplay Region Category:Capital city